Jabberwocky (Whispers)
Jabberwocky is Sapph's main sona. Please don't use her without permission! '' 'Appearance ~ ' ---- Jabberwocky is a young dragoness with primarily off-white scales. Her wings, shoulders and talons are shaded with various hues of blue and violet - while one eye is a dark sapphire, the other is an unnerving green. She is an average height, and she has the slighter build of an IceWing. When she ''does ''wear jewellery, it's only for special occasions - a small earring, perhaps, or a cheap necklace with plastic charms. Jabberwocky has a scar on her left fore-talons. Her scales are often stained with ink - when she's bored, she tends to draw on herself with black stencils, doodling entire worlds while she whould be working. Despite her being a quarter SeaWing, Jabberwocky bears no bioluminescent scales, webbed claws or even gills. She does love the sea, however, and the sail in her back is more SeaWing than anything else. Her right eye is emerald green. Her NightWing blood is evident in the colour of her left eye, which is a dark sapphire. Being half IceWing, Jabberwocky has frostbreath, tail-spines and serrated claws. She despises the Circles of the Ice Kingdom, however - she has always been in the Seventh Circle, and has never set foot in the Ice Palace. 'Personality ~ ' ---- A cheerful dragon for at least some of the time, her anger comes quick and fierce, especially with circumstances that involve her relatives. She remains reserved and quiet when thrust in new circumstances - although Jabberwocky ''does ''like to meet new dragons, she usually needs someone to make the introductions for her. When scared or uncomfortable, she tries to keep her head down and become "invisible." This "invisibility" is merely a mask, however - a protective reflex that she has taught herself. Dragons don't mind quiet dragonets who keep their heads down. When this mask falls, however - that is, when Jabberwocky is in comfortable surroundings or around dragons that she has befriended - she shows a whole other side of her personality: a lighter, less serious side...she can be very talkative and carefree. 'Relationships ~ ' ---- 'Sif ~ ''' : Jabberwocky has only met Sif several times, but she thinks that the dragoness is both a great artist and a great conversation partner. Jabberwocky understands what it's like to feel uncomfortable and awkward in crowds, and she looks forwards to getting to know the other dragon better. Oldie ~ : Although the two have only met on several occasions, Jabberwocky thinks that Hosanna is a great dragon to be around. She definitely relates to Hosanna's dislike of math and the colour red (shudder), and she wishes that she knew the MudWing better. :D Saburra ~ : Jabberwocky considers Saburra an awesome friend, and will often RP, chat or just hang out with the SandWing whenever the opportunity arises. She admires Saburra's writing abilities, and returns the feeling of being able to talk about her life with Saburra. ''Jacaranda'' ~ : She has met the SeaWing/RainWing hybrid only a few times - nevertheless, Jabberwocky enjoys her company, and finds that they have a lot in common: both love drawing, and both tend to be quiet in social situations. WIP :3 '' 1520302988601-1895605076.jpg|From Arrow - ahhhh thanks so muchhh :D '' Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SapphireWhispers) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:SeaWings Category:Dragonsonas Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Student)